Stay With Me
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Both Syaoran and Sakura now comes to express their innermost feelings to one another. Inspired by a doujinshi I saw, though I created the lemon part and a positive ending. R
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

_Hi again folks. Getting to the story here, this was inspired and based on a TRC doujinshi I saw on deviantart (dot com) called "Stay", and thought I can make a lemon fic based from that story (there's no love making scene on that story I assure you!) and I really liked that story._

_Keep in mind that __**I am NOT exactly copying or ripping the story off (at least not on the lemon part because I made that)**__, I only felt inspired by it. Just saying this to avoid any bad stuff or controversy, and I thought I can make a lemon part based on it because I felt it's kinda "missing". At least not everything there that I write here is exact and it's different. No bad messages to me about this, ok? I did this because I was bored at home and the summer heat is killing me and thought I can make it from what my mind thinks about it. _

_Remember, "Stay" was a doujinshi. This one is a lemon fanfiction that I made based on that (on the beginning part mostly)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Chronicle Of The Wings as what's its also called. And to be sure, the doujinshi story that inspires this fic (remember, this fic is different from it). It rightfully belongs to its owner. But for the lemon part and the ending, I made it._

_Couple: Syaoran and Sakura (__**SPOILER WARNING**__! Both are clones here, from what I've seen in the manga, but this story has nothing to do with the main story arc.)_

Sakura woke up in a bedroom in a house somewhere in a suburban area they're staying in. It was only herself and Syaoran here; they were separated from Fai, Kurogane and Mokona as well as other friends from a recent incident in this world. She woke up at around 9 PM because Syaoran had found and gave her the feather she was looking for. She put a hand at her forehead from a dream she had. 'A dream... A dream about Syaoran.' she said to herself.

The dream was about Syaoran going through everything to get her feathers back, and also revealing what he was and has something to do with her. It pains Sakura to know what he was going through, all for the sake of her. It really is a burden for Syaoran, but it is also a burden for Sakura as well. 'He was always there for me. Syaoran, you did everything to get my feathers back. Now it's my turn... to bring your heart back and to lighten your burden.' Sakura thought to herself as she gets up.

When she gets up, she caught a figure sitting on the bed in front of her. Sakura recognize that figure. He had a handsome face which doesn't seem to be cheery, and with a brown eye on the right and blue taking over the right. "Syaoran..." "You're awake Sakura." he said as he starts to get up.

"Where are you going? You're gonna get the feathers and leave me again?" Sakura asks him as she gets up to stand. "My task to find the feather in this world is done. It's time for me to go to another world to find more. I'll get all the feathers no matter what the cost, and kill or destroy anyone or anything who dares to get it." Syaoran stated coldly. Sakura was taken a bit from what he said. This isn't what Syaoran that she knows would normally say. Something is different about him; maybe it's from all the stress.

Then Syaoran starts to move out to the door. "Syaoran wait!" Sakura quickly gets up and embraces him from behind. He was a bit surprised. She doesn't know it fully, but she can't hold it back much longer. Sakura wanted to express her innermost feelings, and maybe, she comes to show that she cares for him, that she is in-love with him. "Syaoran... don't go, stay with me..." she pleads to him.

"Syaoran, I don't want my memories... I don't need them for the moment."

"Sakura, you know I must help you. I need to go."

"Wait, Syaoran, listen. I don't need my feathers..." Sakura moves in front of him, then cupped his cheeks as she looks at him in his heterochromia eyes (that means an eye condition where one part of the iris is a different color from the other eye). "What I want... what is more important to me... is you. All I want is you. You're all I need. I need you." she said. Syaoran was surprised. He wanted to clean up his ears, for he can't believe what he is hearing.

She then leans closer to Syaoran and to his ears, and again he is surprised by her actions. "I still don't remember my past, or you. I don't know much about you or if we ever had connections to one another, but I don't care about that." Sakura whispered to Syaoran directly at his ears.

She then backed away to look in his eyes, her tears now start to fall as she continues to speak to Syaoran. "I care about you Syaoran. Please search in yourself, I believe that deep inside you, is the Syaoran who cared a lot for me, and maybe even love me as well."

Syaoran was very touched by her words. He starts to feel an urge, an urge to take her, judging from what she said and how she feels. She's right, he too also feels it. If this is what she wants, then he'll give her what she wanted.

He then moves to trap her on the wall. With only one arm to her side and his being over her, she is trapped. "Sy... Syaoran?" she is confused and a bit afraid. Syaoran looks deep into her eyes, his eyes piercing a hole in her soul. Sakura felt weak at the knees looking into his amber and blue eyes. He moves in his face closer to hers and caressed her cheeks. Then he moves in to close in the gap, finally kissing her. Now it's Sakura's turn to be surprised.

He now holds both of her hands with his hands and each pinned them to her sides. Sakura is getting a bit scared at this. "No... please... Syaoran..." Sakura murmured from the kisses, trembling from fear and uncertainty, until she relaxed into the kiss. She starts to calm down and then finds herself kissing back. His grip lightens a little and her hands come to cup his cheeks and pull him in, deepening the kiss. Only a few seconds later that their kiss intensifies.

Her tears continue to fall from her emeralds; she really wants Syaoran bad and wants to help enlighten his burden. Sakura moaned into the kiss, Syaoran licks her lips to try to gain entry. Sakura willingly opens her mouth to let his tongue explore her caverns. They continue to kiss for a long time. Then Syaoran released himself from the kiss and went to her neck. "Ohh Syaoran..." Sakura moaned, her arms go around to embrace him.

'I can't help it. I really want to be with you, my Syaoran...' her thoughts say. Syaoran continues to kiss her neck, Sakura tilted slightly to give him more access. After a while Syaoran moves her to the bed, with him on top. He continues to kiss her neck, then goes to rub his cheeks against her tear-soaked cheeks, and then he got up to her lips again. Sakura kissed back as her right hand goes to his neck to pull him in. They had gone in to exchange their saliva to one another.

They kiss for several minutes until they pull out for air. They again looked at each other in the eye. Her hand comes to caress his cheeks and the look in her eyes telling she wants it. His hands go down to her silky green nightgown and began to lift from her. Sakura motions herself to make him easily take it off. Syaoran sees this as an approval and in one swift second, he takes her nightgown off her and threw it at the side like it is useless.

Sakura's cheeks burn red as she blushed by him staring at her, especially the only clothing she has left is her white panties. Syaoran goes to touch her panties, already its getting wet. He made a gentle rub on it, making Sakura moan and made her want increase. But it also stirs up something within her, a fire deep inside that needs to be extinguished, a very strong need for him to make love to her, and to take her.

Eventually, he wanted to see Sakura the way she is. He then took off her panties and threw it aside. Now he positions himself to stare at her beautiful naked body. His looks tell Sakura to just lie down on the bed, her hands to her sides. "Sakura, you're so beautiful." he said to her as she blushed redder and slightly smiled by his compliment. "Syaoran..." she can only answer back.

Syaoran then goes to her to kiss her again. Her right hand goes to comb his hair while the left roams at his back. Their tongues battle out but she was overpowered by him, letting his tongue dominate her mouth. She opens her mouth wider, wanting to deepen the kiss and to taste him as much as possible. She just can't get enough of kissing him.

Syaoran's hands goes down to insert his finger inside her cunt. She hooked her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. He then continues to add more digits in her, making Sakura moan louder in the kiss, encouraging him. Eventually he pulled out, making Sakura a bit disappointed.

Then Syaoran moves down to her, down to her breasts. He goes to suck her right while his hand goes to play and massage the left and to make circular movements on her nipples. Sakura moaned louder as much as she could as she shivered with pleasure. Meanwhile her lower region is desperate with want. She wanted to extinguish that heavy feeling but Syaoran is all over her and can't do anything about it. She is helpless under him as he fills her up with such pleasure.

Syaoran then traded places. His sucking and massaging grew a bit forceful as Sakura's moans grew louder, her nipples becoming very solid. Seeing that it got hard, Syaoran goes to let his tongue play with it more. She threw her head back and moans louder, feeling so much pleasure. Her loud moans only encourage him more. Sakura's hands goes at his head to cradle it.

He then goes to up and to massage her breasts and to watch her writhing in pleasure underneath him. Sakura moans uncontrollably, scorching pleasure fills her up. "Oh Syaoran! Please, don't stop!" she begs to him. Syaoran loves hearing her wanting more. Wanting to hear her beg for more, Syaoran plays with her breasts with such but gentle force, making Sakura moan very loud and beg for more.

Syaoran then goes down to her lowest private region. Sakura felt a bit down without some comfort done on her breasts, so her hands come to play with her own breasts themselves. Her cunt is very wet; he can see its leaking juices. Syaoran goes to make a slow torturous lick around her opening to lick all the juices, Sakura groaned and shuddered at this.

Then Syaoran inserts his tongue directly inside her, making Sakura scream out. The warmth of his tongue inside her, made her feel so good. Sakura shifts as her hands pull Syaoran's neck, her legs move so that her heels are pressed against his back as she lifted her hips up, pushing more of herself into him. Her head sunk into the fluffy pillows and moaned his name over and over.

Syaoran sucks on her cunt while Sakura continues to pull his neck in and lifting her hips to bring herself more into him. Then his hands went to enclose and touch her breasts again, in an attempt to double the pleasure. "Sya-Syaoran!" she screamed as her hands went to go over his hands as they lovingly massage her breasts together. She lifts her hips with the help of her feet for assistance and her hands made him massage her breasts harder, giving herself such pleasure.

Then finally, the dams broke. "AHH!! SYAORAAAAN!!" cum flowed from her insides and into Syaoran's mouth. He drank all her honey, savoring its sweetness and licks around her, not wanting to miss a drop or a pint. "Oh Syaoran..." she moaned as Syaoran is done licking her dry.

He settles her feet down as he sits up to take off his shirt, pants and boxers. Sakura sat up to look at his fine chest. He really has a strong, fine chiseled chest that is filled with multiple scars. Sakura again sheds tears to know what Syaoran had to go through to get her feathers. Her hands go to trace his scars, caressing them as if trying to make it go away.

Syaoran then brought her closer and kissed her again, trying to make her forget his pain. Sakura fervently kissed back. Their kiss was gentle and passionate until a little time later it grew hungrier and aggressive. Their arms embrace one another, trying to get as close as possible, her breasts sandwiched in between. He then brought her down to lie again, still kissing, still lost in their love. One of their hands entangle in one another, holding each other's hands tight.

The heavy feeling below was almost becoming unbearable. She wanted him now. Sakura cupped his cheeks again and looked at him with love in her eyes after they parted to breathe. "Syaoran, please... Make love to me. I want you. I need you..." Sakura said. He doesn't have to doubt it anymore. He then thrusts inside her.

Sakura felt a jolt of sharp pain coursing through her. She silently cried in agony, but she shrugs it off. 'You have so many scars. You have gone through so much... all for my sake. Now it's my turn. I will go through pain for you if it ever means to comfort you from your pains. I'll do anything to mend your heart and to comfort you...'

"Sakura, stay still until the pain is gone." Syaoran advised to her. "Ok." Sakura lightly said. To help her, Syaoran brought himself to her neck again. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and pleasure was taking over. "Syaoran, I'm fine now." she told him softly. Syaoran looked at her and she nodded. Syaoran then is struck with an idea.

Then Syaoran brings Sakura to stand up from the bed, making Sakura feeling confused at his actions. Syaoran then pushed her up against the wall and thrusts into her. Sakura moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back. Sakura holds onto him tight, her legs wrapped around him as her hips goes to meet his thrusts.

She moans and screams loud and over again, truly music to Syaoran's ears. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Syaoran hitting her g-spot every time. Sakura was filled with so much pleasure. She moans and screams over and over, tears falling from her emeralds as her walls clamp tight around his manhood.

Syaoran thrusts deeper and harder, until she reached her second peak of the night. She screamed out Syaoran's name in pleasure. His cum shot up to fill her womb while hers come to soak his manhood. They again kiss each other hungrily again, still holding each other.

Syaoran again moves to thrust inside her again. Sakura again helped him go deeper as her legs clamp more around him. Since his cock is soaked with her fluids, it made him go smoother from the lubrication. Syaoran parts from the kiss to focus more on the thrusting, hearing Sakura's screams of pleasure. They again reached another climax their hot cum flow into one another.

His legs start to feel like jelly. Before he can collapse on the floor, he carried her to lie on the bed again, him on top as usual. They still can't get enough of each other. Syaoran again thrust deeper into her while playing with her breasts again, amping up the pleasure. "AHHH!! SYAORAN!! SYAORAN!!" she screams very loud, her voice echoing throughout the room. Her screams are music to his ears. Not wanting the song to end, his thrusts become harder and faster while his hands play aggressively and at the same time gentle on her breasts.

Sakura is lost in euphoria. She moans and screams a lot and her legs wrapped around him to make him go deeper, her arms vices his neck and back. She however could not catch up to his ever increasing speed and force. With all the molten pleasure she felt, both reached another climax, this time climaxing violently. To suppress their screams, Syaoran kissed her harder and Sakura kissed back with all her might. They kiss one another fiercely until they come to burst their liquids.

Both were tired. They looked at their eyes again. Her eyes told him for one more round. Syaoran immediately understood the message, but needs a little time to recover. Once their strength is back, they go to reach for another peak one more time.

Syaoran thrusts into her once more, becoming bolder in his moves. Sakura felt so much scorching pleasure into her and she loves it, screaming louder than ever. She made his lips crash into hers once again and they kiss each other fervently, feverishly and deeper than before. Syaoran's kiss continues to build up with force and she is trying to keep up. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva comes pouring into their mouths.

While they're kissing, Syaoran's right hand comes to massage her left breast. Sakura moaned loud into the kiss. She embraced him tighter, her legs made him drill deeper into her. Both were lost in all the love making frenzy. Sakura felt true molten hot pleasure surging through her as he thrusts into her, kissing her and playing with her breast at the same time.

The pleasure was just so much, the pressure down them build up once more. Her walls clamped down on him, and they were about to burst their load. Syaoran parted from the kiss to hear her pleasurable scream one more time.

"AAAAHHH!! SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

Syaoran growled as both climaxed violently. They now pant for air, deprived of energy. Yet again, they kiss each another hungrily and passionately at the same time. They continue to kiss each other until they ran out of air. They really love to kiss each other, them truly deeply in-love with one another. They kiss for several minutes until they had to pull out for air.

Syaoran rolled over to his side, making Sakura to lie on top of him. The lovers were panting in weariness. Her head lay down to his hard chest. "Oh Syaoran, Syaoran, my Syaoran..." she whispered as her hand goes to hold him while the other, holds his rough hand.

"I love you Syaoran. More than anything else. I love you my little wolf."

"I love you too, Sakura. You're also more precious to me than anything else. Good night my cherry blossom."

"Sweet dreams, my love."

They embrace one another as they fell into a peaceful slumber. Sakura snuggles up to him, wanting to drift to dreamland together with the one she loves. Syaoran tightly holds her to him, protecting and guarding her from anything or anyone who dares to go near his princess.

**THE END**

_So how was it guys? Hoped you like this. _

_Again I remind you I am not copying or ripping the story off that made up the beginning __part. I tried to make it different as much as possible, like making up the love-making scene and a happier ending than the one I saw. Again, I say that this fic is based on that story I saw, so it inspires me to make this and to make up what goes in my mind based from it._

_So no flames or bad messages to me ok? At least I put a disclaimer about it to make sure. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy reading this story. See y'all soon!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
